Smooth Ciminal
by Dawning Dusk
Summary: Isabelle, the adopted daughter of Integra, is coming home. How long? No one knows. And what of Miss Isabelle's crush on Alucard? What will her 'Big Guard Dog' Do then? The rating needs to be upped a bit, but I can't find where to change ratings. O.o
1. I'm Going Home

(Hey y'all, I'm back. I've been busy with not doing stuffs, but I'm back now. I've been DYING to try out this for a Hellsing fanfic, and here it goes. Enjoy.)(And don't bash me please. I read a fanfic like this once and I had to give it a shot for myself.)

**(I'm Going) Home**

I couldn't remember the last time I'd been home. It must have been years. I left for college, and I don't think I went back…

I sat in the airport, looking over my plane ticket. London, England. I gave a small smile at the thought of those who'd be awaiting me.

There was the butler, a young man by the name of Wulf. Or, at least that was what I'd called him. He had a wolfish face. Sharp, intelligent eyes, and he was long and lean.

I shuddered at where that though led me.

Alucard.

He'd be upset that I was coming home earlier than planned. It wasn't my fault that I found and earlier arrival. Mother had insisted on it.

A red eye flight. I wouldn't be home until morning, long after Alucard had laid to rest.

I'd gone to college in America. I wanted to work on research and excavation.

Thankfully, I was far enough away from Hellsing my mother, Seras, and Alucard to where they wouldn't be a distraction to me.

Besides, Alucard would appear in my room when I was younger and wake me up. And Seras always wanted 'girl time' with me.

I glanced at my watch. Another 30 minutes until I have to get out the plane. I pulled out my laptop then and switched it on, smiling at the background when it loaded.

Alucard. It was a sketch someone had done of him. He was lying on his back, his shirt unbuttoned and opened. His eyes were closed, as though he were sleeping, his hair spread out around his head. His arms were open and thrown out on either side of him comfortably. He had his hat on, but it was covering more of his face than he was wearing it. His pants were hanging a bit low and unbutton, but there was shading to keep anything from being seen. ( . The picture for all the Alucard fangirls out there.)

I grinned to myself. Seras had managed to get a picture of Alucard lying like that, then sketched it and sent it to me. It had taken permanent residence as my background. I'd have to change it before I got home though. Alucard got into everything, and I didn't want him to crack a peek at that picture.

I'd always had a… _fondness_… for the vampire. Sure, I grew up around him, but the bond I felt with him was deeper than that. I could always talk to him, although I left the feminine talk between Seras and me; although, Alucard could find out about it anyway if he really wanted to.

"Miss?"

I jumped as someone tapped my shoulder. I shut my laptop quickly and turned. A man was standing beside me, wearing black. Something clicked in the back of my mind and I gave him my attention.

Who wears black, in summer, in Arizona?

"Yes?"

"Sorry to pry, but that picture on your computer…"

"I found it. Someone dropped it in the street and I picked it up." Now, usually I was averse to lying, but this was different. If someone was after Alucard, I'd lie to keep him safe.

"I see. Where did you find it at?" His movements were catlike and he sat down in the empty seat next to me. I tensed.

"Two blocks from the capital in Phoenix," I started putting the laptop back in my bag, when the man caught my arm.

"You aren't as clever as you think, Miss Hellsing," He said softly, holding my wrist tight.

I looked around quickly. The airport wasn't empty, and I could see the guards… If I was right, this vampire wouldn't risk much.

"I can get him to come, you know. Alucard. If you hurt me, he'll tear you apart as you scream. Nothing will be left," I was wearing a bracelet on my other arm that had a silver cross hanging from it.

"I doubt that," He hissed in return.

"Really?" I swung my free arm toward him and he hissed, letting my arm go and recoiled. I pulled it off my wrist and held it in my teeth as I started putting my laptop back in it's case, "You're just lucky that I don't need my big-bad guard dog to take care of me."

I heard him snarl and pulled the silver cross bracelet out of my mouth and held it toward him.

"You're weak. Even I could kill you if I wanted to."

"You? A human?"

"Not a human," I stood now and walked toward him, watching as he cringed into the seat, "A Hellsing."

I reached forward, brushing the cross on his skin, grinning as it burned him.

"Now, get out of here. I don't want to have to explain a pile of ashes to the guards."

He hissed one last time before melting through the seat, leaving it empty.

I sat turned and gathered my bags, snapping the bracelet back on my wrist. It had been a gift from mother and I never took it off. I wore a matching necklace, but that would have caused more of a scene.

I walked for the gate for my plane. I was going home. I would see mother.

I would see _Alucard_.

-------

When I got to the airport in England, it was about ten in the morning and I was sleep deprived. Sure, mother could have afforded a first class plane, a private jet, but did she offer? Nooooo…. I was left to buy my own ticket. She was the one who wanted me to come home in the bloody first place.

When I walked out of the gate, I spotted Wulf immediately. He was wearing his butler's uniform as he should have been. But, the past ten years had not been kind to him. Last I saw him, he'd only been in his thirties, but now he looked much older. Mother wasn't going to give anyone a break in her old age.

"Wulf!" I smiled and ran to him, catching him in a hug.

"Welcome home, Miss Belle."

"Wulf, please. You know everyone calls me Isa."

"But, Miss Isabelle, its is not proper," He said, hugging me in return.

"You're my friend, Wulf. You can call me Isa."

"I'm your butler; I will call you Miss Belle," He said, holding me at arm's length, "Master Alucard has been waiting for you."

"He's not here, is he?" I was worried. I was hoping to have sometime to think of the reason I was home early.

"No, he believes that you will be here tomorrow."

"Good," I sighed, "I'd rather not deal with him right now. I want some time alone."

"Lady Integra won't allow it."

"Mother is that eager to see me?"

"Of course. She also has some matters to discuss with you."

"Figures," I sighed, turning to go get my bags.

"She's dying."

I stopped and turned to him, "… _What_…?"

"She's old, Miss Belle. She gets sick. She's not like Master Alucard or Miss Victoria. She has a few more years."

"… I see…" I watched the crowds bustle past us. Happy, smiling faces. I felt my heart shatter and fall to the ground, splintering on impact. Integra had adopted me, needing an heir, and raise me as her own. I could still recall those nights when Alucard would interrupt our lessons. Alucard…. Alucard the vampire, strong, handsome, sarcastic, deadly. He was amazing in every way. I remember how he would come up into mother's office every night as I had lessons with her, and place his large red hat on my dainty head, causing me to giggle and mother to scowl.

"I have your bags, Miss Belle," Wulf said and I blinked back to reality.

"Oh,… Yes, thank you, Wulf."

"If you'd please," He bowed and I walked past him. I was going home.


	2. To Be Loved

**To Be Loved**

Thankfully, after I returned home, mother let me sleep. That is, after all the hugs and talking. Unfortunately, that made the time I was about to lay down Alucard's bewitching hour. I was waiting for him; I knew he was coming up soon.

So, I got ready for bed, putting on my pajamas. Wulf had done a good job of keeping the dusk from my room. It looked as though I'd never left.

I grabbed one of the stuffed animals from my bedside. It was an old, beat-up dog. Alucard had given it to me on one of my birthdays. I hadn't had enough room in my bag go take it with me to America, so I held it close now.

Even after all these years, it still had his musky, sweet scent on it. I smiled and lay back on my bed, holding it close.

A black vortex opened suddenly and Alucard walked through the hole. "Isabelle, I'm disappointed in you. You come back and early and I'm the last to know. You never write, let alone visit." His face had a look of sadness on it. Whether it was true or whether he was just putting on remained to be seen. He was in his usual attire, wearing his large red hat, the long red coat, the black suit with the red shirt; even that weird bowtie of his.

"Well, I write mother," I said simply, sitting up to smoothing out bed sheets, not showing that Alucard had startled me. He had a bad habit of doing that to me. I knew he enjoyed scaring me but….  
I reached over and grabbed the stuffed animal that Alucard had given me and lay down, turning my back to him and holding the toy to my chest.  
"Besides, when I got in, it was ten this morning. I don't like waking you up. You're grouchy."

"I don't exactly care for the sun. You can understand that seeing as how I am a creature of the night. And tonight is a lovely night. You shouldn't be sleeping it away young lady." I felt him sit on the edge of my bed and I turned, seeing his back to me. "You never write me..." He said in an almost child-like tone.

I sighed, "Alucard, let me go to sleep. I was on a plane all last night. Besides," I sat up now, tugging on some of his hair gently, like I used to when I was younger. He put his hat on my head in response, just like he used to when I was little. "Doesn't the No-Life King have more important things to worry about? Mom told me about you and Seras. Having fun with that?"

"Letting you go to sleep would be not fun. Besides, didn't you miss me after all this time? And I am having quite a lot of fun with Seras indeed. Does that make you jealous?" He smirked.

I pushed up the brim of his hat and smiled at him, "I have. And I'm not all that jealous. I've had to worry about guys chasing after me, Alucard. Does that make _you _jealous?" It was my turn to smirk at him.

"Perhaps a little jealous." Alucard admitted. "What kind of 'boys' are chasing you?" Alucard put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"College guys; my age. Then I tell them I've got a big guard dog back home and they back off," I nudged him and smiled, then put his hat back on him, pulling the brim down over his eyes.

Alucard chuckled. "You do have a big guard dog." He moved his free hand to adjust the brim that I had pulled over his eyes. "I see you're becoming quite a naughty girl I see." He looked down at her with a smile.

"Hardly. I'm still playful. That's all. I haven't grown out of that. I'd suggest we'd go down to the lake, but you don't like water much either, do you?" I sighed softly, "Too bad. I wanna go swim. I haven't time to do that in ages..."

"I don't care for water, you're right about that. But for you, I might be persuaded to make an exception," He said slowly.

I smiled at him happily, "Besides, the water is always more pretty at night. And, mother wouldn't let me go alone."  
Then I gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of my head, "She doesn't trust the guards. They were flirting with me when I got here too..."

"Were they? Had I known those guards would no longer be around." Alucard gently took my hand. "Shall we? The night is beautiful and the moon is full."

"Alucard, she doesn't trust me alone with them. Its the maternal protectiveness in her. And let me change at least. I don't want to be out in my pajamas. Leave the room... And no spying on me, Alucard. I can sense when you watching me," I said as I stood, pushing him toward the door.

Alucard frowned. "Now you're not allowing me to have my fun."

"That's because your funs at my expense," I said, then closed the door. Though it was summer, I pulled on some jeans and a T-shirt, then opened the door, "Think we can sneak out the kitchen, or will Wulf bust us?"

"Is it?" He smirked at some memory. I was positive I didn't like it, "Wulf is fast asleep. He will not hear us."

I paused for a moment to glare at him, "Let's hurry then. I don't want mother to find out I'm sneaking out. Although, I doubt I could be with anyone safer, but I don't think she'd buy it."

"Oh, she won't find out." Alucard assured, leading through us Hellsing manner. It wasn't long until we were outside, heading towards the back to the lake.

Once we were outside she stretched and somehow managed to steal his hat from him, "Did mom tell you? I was offered a research job. I'd be going to Egypt. You know I love the art... I don't know what I'm going to do. I mean, one day, I'm going to take over Hellsing..."

"That's quite an opportunity. Do you _want_ to take over Hellsing one day?" Alucard questioned.

"I don't know," I put his hat on and pulled it down to hide my face, "I know I'll have to. Mom can't take you and Seras to Egypt after she's gone. And there'll still be vampires... And if I'm successful in Egypt, I'll probably not come back..."

"I would miss you if you went to Egypt, Isabelle..." Alucard admitted.

"That's one reason I'm home. I need to think. I need a break from school," Ie pulled his hat off suddenly and ran for the water. I paused, only for a moment, to kick off my shoes and pull off my clothes then dove into the water. I'd come out prepared, wearing my black and red swimsuit under my clothes. No way was I going to skinny dip with Alucard.

The moonlight shown down upon us and the cool night breeze was perfect.

I watched Alucard, who stayed at the waters edge but seemed hesitant to get in. "Whatever you decide, I know it will be for the best. I will always be around to protect you."

I smiled then dunked her head under the water. I sighed softly when I stood, running my fingers through my dark hair.  
"Come on, Alucard. Join me. I know it makes you uncomfortable..."

I watched him hesitate, but then he slipped his jacket off along with his tie, shirt and pants. I was always able to get him to do whatever I wanted. I figure it was because I was a Hellsing and could control him. I watched as he slowly waded into the water towards me.

I smiled at him and put her hands on my hips playfully, leaning toward him, "Oh? Is the fearless Alucard afraid of water?"  
I giggled before wading away from him.

"Vampires do NOT like water." I realized Alucard had no swim suit. Meaning, he was naked under the water.

"Why do you humans like to play in a substance you normally bathe in?" His hands gently moved to my waist, cupping my sides lightly under the water. If mother saw him do this, she would have his head.

"Because its fun?" I splashed some water at him, "You shouldn't try so hard to understand us, Alucard. There are things that amuse us that we can't explain. Like you with those handguns of your's."

He gave a small wince from the water, "Valid point. But vampires are more complex than you humans."

I moved out of his arms, "Of course they are. You always say that."

"Its true," He reached for me again, moving slowly in the water.

"Yeah, I know," I said, then dove under the water, swimming away from him. I could hear his growl reverberating, even under the water.

As soon as I came up, however, he had his arms around me again, towering over me as he hugged me from behind.

"… I missed you…" He said so softly that I thought he didn't speak. I felt him rest his head against my shoulder, then he growled.

"Stupid thing," He said, grabbing the cross necklace and pulling it off me. I watched him for a moment as he threw it. I thought it'd land in the water, then he grinned at me.

It must've landed with our clothes.

"Alucard," I pushed out of his arms again, "Knock it off. I can't swim when you hold onto me."

I heard him growl again and I floated on my back, moving away from him. He was upset, and I never liked being near him when he was in a mood.

"Isabelle…" He growled softly. I knew that tone. Alucard was scolding me. However, when I sat up, he lunged for me. I blinked then dove under water and away from him quickly. I saw his dark shape slam into the water. He sank for a second then floated to the surface. Unfortunately he moved for me.

I kept under the water and swam for shore. Thankfully I was faster then him in the water. If I could get to the shore before him, I could go back to bed…

As soon my feet touched the sand, I ran out of the water and stood on the shore. I couldn't see Alucard at all. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. I pulled on my pants over my suit and turned to walk away, only to run into Alucard. His hair was still dripping and he was half-dressed. And I was eye-level with his shirt-less chest.

I took a step back away from him.

"Alucard, let me go to bed," I commanded, standing tall and puffing my chest out. I was still shorter than him.

His eyes narrowed, but he bowed to me.

"As you wish, my _master_," his tone was mocking and I glared at him. It was our usual dominance fight. However, this was different. He'd never attacked me before. It worried me. And that look in his eyes….

I grabbed my shirt and necklace then glared at him again. He just watched me, unmoving, his eyes following my every move.

I turned on my heel and started to walk away when he grabbed my arm. I turned back to him only for him to drop his jacket over me.

"I don't want the guards to see what's mine," Alucard said softly. I pulled the coat off my head to look at him, but he was staring at me again; his eyes telling me to leave before he decided to make me stay.

_Hormonal men are worse than women,_ I thought, turning away from him. Alucard laughed. I didn't keep my mental barriers up around him.

"Perhaps men are. But I'm a vampire, Isabelle. Don't forget that," He said softly.

"But a man all the same. Vampire or not," I turned back to him. He'd started buttoning up his shirt and I blushed, remembering the picture on my computer. Right now, he was just like--

His eyebrows rose, "Where did you get that?"

Stupid, invasive No-Life King.

"Uh, heh. Seras," I admitted slowly, "And stay out of my head."

"Seras…" He sighed and combed his hand through his hair, "And I won't. I like it there. Are you afraid of what I might find?"

He grinned, showing his teeth. I blushed, looking away from him.

"Are you?" He asked again and I could feel him come closer to me.

I shook my head and moved away from him, managing to keep my voice even, "Alucard, I want to go get some sleep."

He pulled me back against his chest, resting his face against my hair. This was new for him. At least, new to me. I didn't know if he'd done this with Seras or not. Last I heard they were together.

"A-Alucard…" I stuttered. He growled softly and his wet hair fell around us.

"Just stay here a moment."

"W-what are you doing…?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"… Yes?"

"I'm looking at what you've seen since you've been gone."

I winced. So, that's what he was doing before in the water too.

"Yes, I was," He said softly. I hated mind reading. He laughed, and I could only guess if it was a memory or at my thoughts.

I felt him stiffen suddenly, and I could guess what he saw.

I wasn't a little girl anymore and he didn't realize what I'd kept hidden deep.

"That's what you get," I told him softly.

"Isabelle," His voice muffled by my hair, "Why? You're too young—"

"Alucard, I'm not a little girl anymore—"

"Yes you are," He growled, pulling me closer to him. He'd always been protective of me, but this was too much. It was heartbreaking, "Too young for… _that_."

"I'm an adult, Alucard, I can make my own choices," I said, pushing out of his arms. Alucard let me go easily and stared at me, his arms hanging at his sides. For a moment, I thought he looked sad and upset but the emotion was quickly replaced with amusement.

"You got a tattoo?"

"Alucard!"

"Can I see?" He leaned closer to me.

"No," I turned away from him, holding his jacket close to my chest. It was a pentagram, the Hellsing crest, tattooed to where it could be hidden under my bra. Not someplace I wanted Alucard to see.

"I saw it before. I want to see it again," He grinned. I blushed furiously.

"Alucard! You perverted vampire!"

"Perverted? That's a new one. I haven't heard that in a while," He mused. I growled in frustration and turned away, walking for the manor.

I wanted to go to bed.


	3. Wax Simulacra

**Wax Simulacra**

(Dictionary note: Simulacra- a slight, unreal, or superficial likeness or semblance.

Bella-Love in Latin. Or Italian. You may want to check O.o)

As we walked back to the manor, Alucard was silent; I even dare to grab his hand to get him to say something. He was startled at first, then smiled down at me. He knew I'd forgiven him, but he didn't say anything. As we neared the back door, he buttoned up his shirt and vest, finally re-tying his bowtie. I started to hand his jacket back to him when he pushed it back toward me.

"Keep it. I'll get it tomorrow."

"I'm going out tomorrow, Alucard," I said, pulling my shirt over my head.

"… _What_?" His voice was soft, full of suppressed rage, anger and… hurt?

"Yeah. Some of my old high school friends and I are going to the movies. Maybe clubbing," I tried to sound nonchalant, but it wasn't working. He was upset, and I was part of the reason.

"Clubbing?" I saw his lip twitch up in a grin. Obviously, he didn't get it.

"Yeah. Like dancing."

"I understood what you said, Isabelle," he was amused now, "I can't picture you dancing."

"That's hard to believe. I used to dance in my room, remember?"

"Ah yes. I remember," He said, patting down his shirt in thought.

_Alucard forgot all about it_, I sighed, _Hard to believe. Whenever I was dancing it was ballroom dancing with him._

"I remember that," He grinned. I snorted.

"You should. I was seven, remember? My birthday. The other knights and their families were there, but you were the only one who'd dance with me," I smiled at him. Alucard smiled back.

"Do you think I'd let anyone else dance with you, my Isabelle?"

I blinked at him, confused, trying to read his face, but he'd put his glasses on. His barrier. I scowled at him and he grinned back at me, pushing open the back door. He led me back through the kitchen.

However, when I thought he'd go downstairs, he kept walking with me to my room. Great, I'd have to go back to changing in my closet where he couldn't see me.

"Is that what you think?" He smirked.

"Alucard!"

"Hush, you'll wake everyone," He said calmly. I crossed my arms over my chest, pouting. Alucard laughed, "Humans are so wonderfully complex."

"Only to a vampire," I said and brushed passed him. I heard his walking stop, and I could imagine he was staring at me, which caused me to grin. He'd changed about as much as I did.

After a few moments, I heard him follow after; and soon he was walking next to me again. However when we got to my room, he turned me towards him.

"I want my coat back tomorrow, understand?"

"Yes, Alucard."

"And be careful. You haven't heard the minds of the sniveling drivel around here. I have. If they see you the same way they see Seras, they won't be afraid to approach you."

I pushed his hands off my shoulders, but he held me tight.

"Alucard, I can take care of myself."

"You aren't as grown up as you think, Isabelle. You can't fend off men. You can make threats but…"

"Alucard," I pried his hands off my shoulders, "If anything happens, I know you'll be there. You'll keep me safe," I smiled then kissed his cheek, "Good night."

I turned to my door and stepped inside.

"_You couldn't fend me off…"_

I jerked around. _Had Alucard…?_ But, no, he was gone. Had he said that?

I shook my head and closed my door, stripping down to pull on my pajamas.

_Alucard hadn't said that, had he…?_ I stared up at me ceiling as I laid down, pulling the discarded stuffed animal close, _I mean… Mother wouldn't let him. I wouldn't either but…_

A deep part of my mind told me that I wouldn't fend him off if he tried anything with me. Or that I'd want to stop.

I shook those thoughts from my head and grabbed Alucard's jacket from the floor. I pulled it under the blankets with me and held it close, breathing in Alucard's scent.

Like the toy, it was sweet and musky at the same time.

I gave a smile and buried my face in the coat, my stomach flipping and my heart pounding at the though of Alucard.

_I couldn't be… could I…?_ I looked at the coat for a moment, _I couldn't be…Not Alucard. He's family…_

----

Alucard watched from the shadows of Isabelle's room as she drifted into sleep. He could hear her confused thoughts flying around her head. It was almost too much for him to take.

He wished for the little girl she once was. Those nights where she'd wake up crying and not call for Sir Integra, but for him, to keep the bad dreams away. He could keep all the bad things away then, but now…

_  
I crawl along the ceilings in your room, The cold is spinning thread to answer you, I need something made of freewill (Wax Simulacra~ The Mars Volta)_

Now, she had to fight her own battles. Or, so he told himself as he drifted in the shadows closer to her bed. In only a few short years, she'd grown more beautiful than he could have predicted. It worried him. Nearly scared him.

He loved her, but wanted her to have her own life, make her own choices. He would miss her if she went to Egypt, regrettably long for her even, but he couldn't make her choices for her.

But, seeing her again, seeing what had happened to her… Her innocence was gone, but still there. She was still a child, yet to understand life, but already understood.

Humans were so beautifully complex to him. Especially Isabelle.

He froze when she rolled over to face him, then breathed a sigh of relief when he realized she was still asleep. His grin grew when he realized she clutched his coat in tight fingers. He remembered one particular night where she refused to let go of him…

_The small girl sat up suddenly crying. Her lips formed a perfect O as she cried silently. Alucard was beside her in a flash, sitting next to her on the large bed and cradling her close._

"_Alucard…" She whined softly, hiding her face in his vest._

"_I'm here, Isabelle," He stroked her hair, letting her curling up in his lap. She reminded him of a porcelain doll._

_As the thunder crashed outside the window she wailed, keeping her face pressed against him._

"_What happened?" He asked softly. She shook her head stubbornly, her little fingers holding tight to his coat._

_When she fell asleep, she wouldn't relinquish her hold on him and he stayed as long as he could, before the sun bothered him too much. The next night, she was upset with him for leaving, but her anger was gone when he put his large red hat on her._

Alucard gave a brief smile at the though. They had even been in this very same room.

"Sweet dreams, _my bella_," He said softly and vanished from the room.

(For those of you who want it, I can send you the picture base I used for Isabelle's laptop back ground. Just let me know and I'll send it to you :D)


	4. Bump In The Night

**Bump In The Night**

(Just a fun little note: So far, all of the chapter titles are song titles. I'm too lazy to come up with my own. xD)

The next day passed by quickly. I still had some work to be done, so I finished that first.

Not without staring at my computer background for a while. I still couldn't believe I'd actually seen Alucard like that. It was too good to be true, really.

Once I got the last of my work finished, I hung out with mother, although all she was doing was going over paper work from the Order. Some real important business concerning my taking over Hellsing.

The other Knights didn't believe I could do it because I wasn't a Hellsing by blood. Integra had adopted me when I was an infant and had raised me as her own.

Not that I didn't get into some trouble around the Manor. There had been a point when she had forbidden Alucard to be around me because he was the one who got me to cause trouble.

But, having Seras baby-sit me had some perks. She took very good care of me when I was little, with Alucard always watching close by.

Eventually though, I threw such a fit that Alucard was the only one who could calm me down.

I smiled at the thought.

"Belle, what are you thinking about?" Mother asked. I blinked, looking at her. I had been sitting on her desk, and I didn't realize that I had touched a hand to my lips to hide my smile.

"That time when I threw a fit."

"Which time? There were a few, remember?"

"Right. I was thinking about the one where Alucard was the only one who calm me down."

"Ah, yes. _That_ time," Mother rubbed her eyes behind her glasses, "How could I have forgotten?"

"Mother, you look tired. Why don't you go lay down?" I said, moving next to her.

"I can't. The Order is trying to prove that you can't be my heir. You're too young. You party too much. I was younger than you when I took charge."

"Mother…"

"Didn't you say you were going somewhere tonight, Belle?" She looked up at me with tired blue eyes. I winced.

"Y-yeah, I was…"

"Just be careful. We don't need to give the order a reason to think that you aren't fit to take over."

I nodded, then hugged her, "Please, go get some rest. You look tired. You haven't slept at all, have you?"

"Too much on my mind," She said, wrapping at arm around me, pressing her face against my shoulder. _How many times had she held me the way I'm holding her now...?_

"Please, try and get some rest. For me. I want you around a little longer. I know it's selfish of me but…"

"All right, all right," She pushed me back and moved back from her desk.

"Thank you, mother," I smiled at her. She gave me a sleepy smile in return, then stood and left the room.

I stood there for a moment, hesitant. I had to return Alucard's coat still but… I looked out the window, at the sun.

_Would he mind…?_

I walked out, still pondering the thought. _Surely, he wouldn't mind if it was me. Anyone else, he might but me…?_

I pulled open my door and found his jacket where I had left it, stretched out across my bed. I smiled and picked it up, then retreated.

----

I was still debating on whether or not this was a good idea when I stood outside Alucard's door. I hesitantly cracked it open and shivered at the chill that drifted out of the room.

I stepped in quietly, the coolness of the stones seeping through the bottoms of my shoes, the cold wrapping its arms around me, touching me through my clothes.

I had only been down here once, and had gotten in more trouble than ever.

_Isabelle ran quickly through the halls of the Hellsing Manor. It was the day after her seventh birthday and one of her nannies was scolding her for daydreaming during teaching._

"_Last night was your birthday, but now you have to pay attention," Her nanny was saying as Isabelle stared off out one of the windows, waiting for the sun to set so she could play with Alucard or Seras, "And dancing with that monster of all things. That's not something you should be doing, Miss Isabelle. He's your servant, not your friend."_

_That snapped her attention back and she glared at the woman before her. When the nanny went to hand Isabelle a paper, the little girl jumped up and bit the nanny, hard before running out._

_The nanny's screams brought Wulf in and sent Isabelle running down the hall and down to the dungeons under the Manor, where she had gotten lost._

I walked through the room quietly, looking for Alucard's chair in the dim light. I knew he'd be there; he never slept in his coffin.

_Isabelle pulled open and intimidating door, hoping that Wulf wouldn't think to look there. The door was heavy, but she opened it enough to where she could slip through._

_She stood there for a moment, listening for sounds of Wulf, when she felt a presence behind her._

_She turned sharply, surprised to see Alucard, but he was different. Anger was rolling off of him, his red eyes narrowed to slits. His hands were fisted and she could see that he was tense._

"_What are you doing here, Isabelle?" He hissed, his voice full of rage._

"_I-I… I'm hiding from Wulf…" She stuttered, watching as Alucard crouched to her height. His hand lashed out suddenly and grabbed her wrist. He looked at for a moment, as if he could see something hidden there._

"_You bit a nanny?" He said softly. His hand was so large, and she was suddenly aware of how easily he could break it._

"_S-she called you a monster, Alucard…" Isabelle whimpered softly._

"_I am a monster," Alucard looked up at her and jerked her closer, sending her stumbling against her chest, "I can protect you from all monsters but myself."_

_She pushed away from him, looking up at his blazing red eyes._

"_You aren't a monster, Alucard. You're my friend," She smiled at him. And regretted it._

I found Alucard in his chair, sound asleep. I smiled, thankful he was sleeping. I draped the coat over the arm of his chair and recoiled as one of his eyes flicked open sleepily.

"Isabelle?"

"I'm giving your coat back before I go," I said softly, smiling at him, "Just go back to sleep."

Alucard watched me for a moment, sleep tugging at his eye, before closing his eye again. I exhaled slowly.

_Alucard snarled then, "Not a monster? How do you know what a monster is, human?!"_

_Isabelle flinched back, trying to pull out of his grasp, but he didn't let go._

"_Not a monster? I could kill you if I wanted to," He growled and lifted her up suddenly as he stood. He held her close to his chest and turned, walking further into his room. Isabelle whined, trying to get him to let go of her wrist to no avail._

_He stopped at his chair and kicked open the coffin behind it._

"_Not a monster," he snorted then dropped her in the coffin. Isabelle was stunned, blinking up at him fearfully. She had gone to sit up, but he returned the lid to the coffin and she heard him sit on it._

"_Alucard! Alucard, let me out!" She demanded, slamming her little fists on the lid, kicking at the lid, "Alucard!"_

I ran a hand over my eyes, sniffling as I walked back out. I opened the door and stepped out, then sit on the floor outside his door.

_Alucard finally lifted the lid from the coffin when Isabelle started crying. He slid the lid off easily and crouched next to the coffin, one arm stretched across the opening, barring her exit._

"_Never forget, Miss Isabelle. I _am_ a monster," He said softly, giving her a sad, pointy toothed grin._

I had never wanted to go down to the dungeons after that.


	5. Here It Goes Again

**Here It Goes Again**

Once I had finished my sniggling in the basement, I walked upstairs. Every now and then, I could swear I heard Alucard behind me. It made me cringe, but he was never there. Of course he wasn't.

After putting him in the water last night he needed to sleep. And waking him up wasn't helping. Although, I wasn't sure if he woke up or if it was just a reaction. I had bumped him when I set his coat down…

I ran a hand through my hair. I had to go get ready to go out with my friends, not worry about Alucard. Stupid Alucard. Stupid No-Life King. Stupid vampire…

…The sweet vampire. Sweet No-Life King. Sweet… _Alucard_…

I shook that thought away. Where had that come from? Alucard was anything but sweet. To anyone.

_But me…_

It was going to be a long night…

----

I left before Alucard or Seras woke up and could stop me. I drove myself to meet my friends at the theater. They were twins; both girls had short bobbed red hair, curious green eyes. They even wore matching outfits, just like the day I'd met them in high school. How ever, what they were wearing was anything but high school appropriate.

Sure, it was a school-girl style, but under the short sweater vests, I doubt they wore anything, and their skirts showed more than covered. They waved when they saw me.

"Belle!"

I smiled and hurried for them, locking my car.

"Hey Tina, Maria," I smiled. They stared at my outfit.

"You're wearing that to go dancing?"

I looked down and grinned, "'Course not. I had to wear this to get out of the house."

I pulled off my large baggy t-shirt. Underneath I wore a tank-top that wasn't too loose or too tight with artistic slashes across the chest. I threw the shirt at them and slid off my baggy cover-up pants. I wore a skirt matching my top, with artistic rips across my hips and grew knee-socks with runs in them with faded grey boots.

"Whoa…" The twin's green eyes grew wide. I grinned and twirled.

"You like?"

"There's just one thing missing," They moved towards me and I recoiled. The twins were a bit eccentric.

And caught me before I could get away. Tina held me still while Maria toyed with my hair.

"There!" She said after a few moments and Tina handed me a mirror. Instead of my dark hair falling around my face, as it always did, It was pulled back and curled, my bangs hiding my eye in a flirty way.

"You two carry around a hair clip to my hair color.

"We knew you wouldn't do your hair on your own," They shrugged as they spoke in unison, then grabbed my arms and hauled me into the theater.

----

I stepped into the club with the twins. At once, the pounding bass seemed soothing and the multi-colored lights calmed my nerves. I had been hoping Alucard would appear out of the blue, but had no such luck. The twins and I had only just walked in the door when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned my head slowly, batting my eyes.

"A-Alucard!?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as he grinned at me. He wasn't wearing his usual attire. He fit in here though. He wore a tight black shirt, showing off his toned muscles and black pants that weren't too baggy or too tight. His long black hair was semi in a pony tail, but more was falling out and he wore dark black sunglasses.

"Expecting someone else?"

The twins peered at him curiously, "Whose that, Belle?"  
"He's a uhm... Friend of the family," I muttered.

"Just a friend of the family? I'm hurt... Belle." He smirked, holding his hand out me. The vampire paid my friends no mind.

"Alucard, hush!" I turned to him for a moment then back to the twins. They grinned at me before shoving me into the arms of the waiting vampire.  
"Go have fun. We'll see you later," They said. I watched them leave before turning to Alucard.  
"What are you doing here?"

Alucard lead me out to the dance floor. "What do you think? I came to dance with the most beautiful girl here."

"Do you even understand how they dance in clubs?" I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest angrily, but I was really glad to see him.

"I understand more than you might think, Isabelle. Yes, I come from a different time but the sinful dances that go on in these places are something I relish in seeing." His hands moved to my waist. "Besides, there's no reason you can't 'show me your moves'". He chuckled lightly over the booming music.

"I doubt I could control you with so many people around," I murmured.

"As long as they don't touch you, you wont have to worry about that," He grinned, and I shivered.

(And now to torture you and leave you with a cliff hanger. *Insert evil laughter here* I'm so mean.)(BTW: Song title suggestions for the next title? Lol)


	6. Note To Readers

**Note:**

**All right, for those of you who wish to see that picture that is Isabelle's background is my avatar. I will still send it out per request, but it will be by Email.**


	7. You Better Pray

**You Better Pray**

"You ask so many questions, Isabelle. Why would you want to control me? Wouldn't you much rather lose control?" Alucard had led me out onto the dance floor. I could feel his cold body press against mine and I shivered.  
"I'd rather not have to explain a mess of bodies to mother, Alucard," I said, "But, if that's how you wanna play tonight..."  
I spun out of his arms and grinned at him, vanishing into the mess of bodies.  
I easy spun through the crowd, not letting anyone touch or jostle me. I did, however, let Alucard get close enough to grab me, and then darted away again, teasing him.

I squeaked, jumping back and nearly knocking someone down when Alucard appeared in front of me, pulling me close to him again.

"You are a hard catch, young lady," He breathed.

"Alucard! You can't do that here. You have to act like a human, as impossible as that is for you."

"So you wish for me to act like a human? Then perhaps you should dance with me, Isabelle." Alucard always wanted his way. I sighed.

"And? Do you know how to dance? Or would you rather I lead?" I asked, rocking away from him a bit.

"Perhaps in this environment I'll be forced to let you lead." Alucard took my hand, not allowing me to escape this time.  
I grinned at him, "Mother will kill you for this, you know."

"And how is she going to find out?" He grinned in return, pressing his cold body back against mine again.  
"Hmmm... Unless you tell her, I'm not sure. She has her ways, you know," I said, rocking slowly to the beat at first. I grabbed his hands, resting them on my hips, "And don't shred my clothes. Keep your claws to yourself, all right?"

"I also have my ways, Isabelle. Don't underestimate me." He smirked. "I will keep my claws to myself… for now. But perhaps I'll shred your clothes later tonight." I could feel the slight pressure of hid hands on my hips.

"Don't bet on it," I grinned up at him, "Just be glad I'm letting you touch me now. Besides, I don't need a monster in my bed. I'm fine with you sleeping about... five stories underneath it."  
I started moving faster, letting my movements blend in with the pounding bass. I was ecstatic. I tilted my head back, and closing my eyes, I laughed.

"You're such a tease, Isabelle. When did you become such a naughty girl?" He asked, his body starting to move with mine, matching my rhythm easily.

"Ten years can change a person, Alucard. A human."

"Yes, that is very true. I think I'm liking your change naughty Isabelle." I felt Alucard move behind me, keeping his hands on my waist as we danced.

"Don't get too used to it. Once we get home, it's gone. Got it, Alucard?" I said, pressing back against him, keeping my rhythm.

"Why are you so cruel to me, Isabelle?" Alucard said in what sounded like an almost sad tone. I could feel him press harder against my back.

"Because its fun," I grinned at him, "You know its fun to be cruel."  
I didn't really notice, but the crowd around them started slowing, watching us dance.

"Perhaps fun for vampires but cute girls, such as yourself, should refrain from being so cruel. Especially to handsome vampires who may have a slight interest in them." He paid no attention to the crowd that had begun forming around then, which was a relief. Instead the No-Life King pressed his cheek to mine, our bodies so close. Too close.

"Handsome? I hardly hear you use that to describe yourself. Usually its monster or king," I murmured, reaching up and wrapping my arms behind his neck. I pulled his head closer to my shoulder, but I pushed out of his arms suddenly, realizing that I was tempting fate a little too much, and danced along the edges of the crowd, the men cheering and reaching out  
"Monster and King are indeed words that suit me." Alucard was beyond used to having his way; I was going to teach him he could have everything. I saw him walk to me and attempt to grab my hand and bring me back to him.

I sidestepped him again, never loosing her rhythm, "Well then, _King Alucard_, catch me. It should be easy enough for you, shouldn't it? No tricks that you'd use. Just grab me."

"If you insist." Even without using any inhuman movements Alucard was incredibly fast. He had lost his rhythm, this time he tried to grasp me in a hug.

I gave a small squeak and ducked away from him, "Getting closer."  
I gave a small twirl, moving to the beat once more.  
I saw Alucard go after me again when suddenly another man began to dance with me from behind, moving his body against mine. I stopped retreating from Alucard to dance with the newcomer, moving against his body in time with the music.

I heard Alucard growl at the man who danced with me. I watched him walked forward and with a well placed punch, smashed the mane in the face, breaking his nose and knocking him down. The crowd who surrounded them dispersed as the man fell to the ground with a thud. The vampire king walked past me and picked the downed man up by the collar, seemingly ready to finish him off as if he were little more than an insect.

I blinked, staring until everything clicked.  
"Alucard! Stop!" I flung myself on his arm, trying to get him to drop the man.  
"Stop it! I command you. Do you not serve me as much you do mother?" I hissed in such a low tone that only the vampire could hear.

The one punch Alucard had hit the man with had broken his nose in such a way that it had literally smashed it inward. Finally, after a few very long seconds Alucard dropped his helpless human victim and turned, beginning to walk out of the club. There was a hush silence despite the blaring music.

I hesitated for a moment, then spotted the twins, who were watching Alucard, dumbstruck. I met eyes with the bartender and he glared, causing me to hurry after Alucard.  
"What the Hell were you doing?" I growled when they were outside, "You nearly killed him! He didn't do a damn thing, Alucard! Are you out of your fucking mind?! We were dancing, for God sakes!"

Alucard turned to me once we were outside of the club. His glasses fell to his nose, and he gave me his ruby-eyed glare, "Dancing? Is that what you call it? What that human was attempting to do to you was not dancing, Isabelle. What would your mother say if she saw?" There wasn't a hint of regret in his voice.

I sighed in frustration, covering my eyes with one hand, the other on my hip, "That's how the dance in clubs. I thought you knew that, O Wise King."  
I put both hands on my hips, glaring up at him, "And what do you call what we were doing? What would mother say then? Besides, d'you think I'd let him touch me more than you have? Alucard, you're just so... ARRGH!" I growled and walked passed him, crossing my arms over the front of my shredded shirt. It was too cold to be dressed like this.

There went my fun for the night.

Stupid Alucard. Stupid No-Life King. Stupid vampire.


	8. Note To Readers 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been so long to update, my computer got hacked and I have to be really careful. I will update ASAP, I'm trying to keep my computer as clean as possible.**

**You'll get to read what happens soon enough. Look forward to it! :D**


	9. Into The Night

**Into The Night**

**(The next two chapters will be in third person. Mostly because I'm too lazy to change it.)**

Alucard crossed his arms and looked down at Isabelle. "What that man was doing was not simply dancing. Besides, your mother would want you protected from such filth." The vampire was still calm, cool and collected.

"Then what were you and I doing, Alucard? It wasn't any different," She growled, cross her arms over her chest and walking passed him. It was cold to be dressed the way she was.

"Because it's different with you and I. We aren't strangers." He replied, walking behind her. He took his long duster off and draped it over her shoulders. He knew automatically that she was chilled.

Isabelle pulled his coat closer, "That shouldn't make a difference, Alucard."

She continued to walk away from him.

"Why? He was a stranger who had nothing but sexual lust for you. You were raised better than that, Isabelle." He scolded her (seemingly the fact that he had broken the man's nose).

Isabelle ran a hand through her hair, "Argh. You are so infuriating, Alucard!"

"And yet, you would have it no other way." He smirked, still following her. "You know Isabelle, you're quite cute when you get angry like this."

"Ha-ha," Isabelle growled, "Why did you even come out here, Alucard. You understood how the danced in clubs. That's all it was. Dancing. Like hell he'd get closer. Why are you even here?"

"I'm here to spend time with you." He replied plainly enough. Perhaps that was more to it than that but this was the only answer the vampire would provide--at least for the time being.

"You could be spending your time doing better things," She said.

"What else could be better than spending time with you?" He asked her. "Do you not enjoy my company?"

"Alucard, why don't you just go home? I'll be back soon," She said softly.

"Is that what you really want, Isabelle?" He asked her this surprisingly softly.

"Alucard, I came out to have fun. That's why I went to the club. I want to have fun. Mother's dying. I don't want to think about anything," She admitted softly.

Alucard decided to change the subject. "Come. Why don't I take you a place I know and buy you a proper drink." It was obvious that he wasn't too fond of the modern-day dance clubs.

Isabelle looked at him and gave a small smile and grabbed his hand, "All right."

"I suppose I do owe you a few drinks after I ruined your evening." The two caught a cab and headed to an older jazz club/bar that was hidden away in an alley. Alucard lead Isabelle inside. "This is a true club. But young people don't appreciate these types of clubs anymore." There were some people in the bar, some at tables and some at the bar. But the crowd was nothing compared to the dance club.

"Thanks Alucard," She smiled at him. Alucard pulled out a chair for her at one of the tables. A waiter, an older man in his 60's came to take their order. Alucard shook his head and looked to Isabelle.

"Order whatever you want." He told her.

"Uh, a beer," She said softly.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" Alucard couldn't help but smile.

"Ha-ha. What, don't thing I can handle a drink? What about you? Can't you drink other liquids besides blood?"

"Yes I can. I prefer a good red wine or a margarita if it's mixed right. Though if it's a drinking contest you want then I'll be more than happy to accept you challenge." Alucard smirked.

She grinned, "Are you sure? I'd hate for you to make a fool of yourself."

Alucard couldn't help but wonder if Isabelle realized that it was impossible for vampires to get drunk. "Oh, I don't expect to lose." He said with a smirk.

Isabelle smirked, leaning back in her chair, "How about we make it a bit more interesting? I win, you take me home and we forget this ever happened. You win and I do what you want for the night, unless you plan on making me a vampire."

Alucard's smirk only grew at her proposition. "Very well then. So, we're drinking beer is it?"

"I'd rather it not be any stronger. I wouldn't want to shred my liver so early," Isabelle said.

"Very well then. We'll start out with ten beers, five each." The bar-keep/waiter nodded. "Very well sir. Coming right up!" He rushed to the back and a few minutes later brought their beverages to the table.

She grinned at him, "You sure you wanna do this? You didn't see my college drinking days."

"You're such a naughty girl, Isabelle. I think I MIGHT be able to handle you." He grabbed the beer mug. "Shall we begin?"

She grinned and grabbed a mug as well, "Let's go."

She paused before lifting the mug and drowning it.

Alucard did the same, downing the beer easily before repeating the process. It didn't take them long to devour the five beers each and order 10 more.

Isabelle smirked, finishing as fast as he did, "This'll be fun."


	10. Don't Fear The Reaper

**Don't Fear The Reaper**

**(The rating will be changed for this chapter… So uhm… Yeah… Careful who reads this. _ And it will be in third person.)**

The ridicules drinking contest continued with Alucard showing no signs of stopping. The two had been at it for nearly an hour now and quite a crowd had gathered around the two. Isabelle rubbed her eyes, keeping herself from rocking by holding the table.

"How... how can you keep this up...?" She mumbled clumsily.

"I suppose I have a high tolerance for alcoholic beverages." He chuckled. "You're looking a bit tipsy, Isabelle. Care to call it quits?"

"I don't plan on loosing, Alucard. Bring it," She grinned at him again, shaking herself slightly. Alucard ordered even more. He was impressed by the amount she had already consumed.

"Not bad for a human." He stated.

She grinned, "Then I'll have to tell you about my other contests sometime."

"Other contests?" Alucard asked before taking yet another beer and easily downing it.

"I've had other drinking contests before," Isabelle said, finishing another.

"Naughty girl." Alucard replied. He wondered just how much longer she would last. She grinned at him, then wrapped her arm around her middle for a moment, sighing softly, then drowned another.

The contest continued, Alucard matching her each time. Isabelle finally paused for a moment closing her eyes for a moment, exhaling softly. Alucard said nothing but he did notice her actions. He simply took another drink, unaffected by the liquid.

Isabelle started another drink, but set it down, pushing away from the table, "... I'm done..."

"So then, you admit defeat?" Alucard asked, taking yet another drink. They had built up quite a tab.

Isabelle sighed softly, "... Yeah..."

She rubbed her face again, "Damn."

The small crowd cheered and Alucard smiled. "Good. Shall we go then?" Alucard knew just what he was going to do with her and he figured that she knew as well. Isabelle sighed softly and stood a little shakily, leaning against the table as she swayed a bit. Alucard gently took Isabelle in his arms. "I think perhaps you've had a bit too much, young lady."

"Maybe... a bit..." She admitted, "I don't feel... too good..."

"I'm not surprised considering the amount of alcohol you ingested." Alucard paid their tab and carried Isabelle out of the bar. From there they got another taxi and then checked into a hotel.

Isabelle snuggled up to Alucard, sighing softly and closing her eyes, "... Alucard... I've had fun... Thanks..."

"What are you thanking me for?" He asked. He could tell she was drunk. The two arrived at a rather lavish hotel; the vampire carried her up to the room in his arms and gently placed her in bed.

"For being out with me. Its been fun," She smiled at him.

"The pleasure has been all mine." He brushed through her hair. "Now, about our little deal." He smirked.

"Alucard..." She said softly, "Can we wait until tomorrow? Please? I'm not feeling good..."

"Yes we can." The vampire was patient. He had been around for awhile after all. "You should sleep it off. I'll be here when you wake up." He assured her. She smiled at him and pulled his jacket closer around her, and closing her eyes.

Alucard made sure the shades were drawn long before the sun rose. Afternoon soon came and he stayed by Isabelle's bedside, waiting for her to awaken from her drunken slumber.

Isabelle stirred a bit and blinked at Alucard, then smiled a little, "... Hey..."

Alucard returned her cute smile. "Good evening. Did you sleep well?" He could only imagine the dreams she'd had.

"More or less. I dreamt about that time after my seventh birthday. When the nanny called you a monster and I bit her. Do you remember? When I ran to your room you put me in your coffin and closed and didn't let me out, trying to prove that you were a monster," She said, sitting up and wrapping her arms around hdr legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"I remember that. It seems like only yesterday. And now, you're all grown up. Perhaps you do have a little monster in you after all." He chuckled, refering to the massive amount of alcohol she had injusted just hours earlier. "Are you feeling better?" He asked her.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. However, you DO remember the deal we made last night?" Alucard's hand moved to brush through her hair.

She was quiet for a moment then blushed and nodded, "Yeah... I do. Damn," She rested her palm against her forehead, "I shouldn've made that bet. I forgot you can handle more than a human."

"Silly girl." Alucard chuckled. "Now you have to do whatever I wish."

Isabelle sighed softly, then looked up at him.

"All right, Alu," She said, using her special nickname for him, "What do you want then?"

"Guess." He said, looking down at her. He knew that she probably already knew what he had in mind.

Isabelle watched him for a moment before pulling his large coat closer, hiding her shredded clothes, "But, Alucard... W-we couldn't. I-if mother found out, she'd shoot us both."

"But she's not here right now, is she? There's no way she will find out." Alucard playfully stuck his long tongue out.

Isabelle shuddered slightly, "... You aren't even thinking of making me a vampire, are you? You know that if this happens, you won't be able to make me like you."

"I wouldn't turn you into a vampire Isabelle. If I did that then your mother WOULD have my head." As well as other parts. "No, what I want for you to do now is slip out of those cloths."

Isabelle sighed softly and handed him his coat, "I suposse this what I get for my stupidity," She murmured, starting to undress.

Alucard put his coat back on. "I suppose it is. However, I have a sneaking suspecious that you may enjoy what's to come."

"Do you?" She asked softly, kicking off her shoes and pulling off her socks. She pulled off her shirt and bra, revealing the Hellsing crest tattoo on her chest before pulling her skirt off.

"I never knew you had such a tattoo." He commented, watching as she stripped down. He walked to her and gently pressed his gloved hands to her waist.

"It was... heh... A drunken dare. My friends drug me to get it done. Hurt like hell too," She said softly, leaning against him.

"They drugged you?" Alucard embraced the girl he had watched grow into a woman, holding her closer. He caressed through her hair gently. "You have a beautiful body, Isabelle."

"No, they dragged me," She smiled at him, then blushed, "Its not the body that makes the person. Its the soul."  
"Ah, I see. What you say about the soul may be true, but if that's the case then your then your soul is housed in quite a vessel, Isabelle." Alucard's hands slowly moved up and cupped her breasts, gently playing with her for the first time.

Isabelle blushed, "And? What of you? Do you have a soul, Alucard?"

"What do you think?" Alucard asked her. He enjoyed seeing her blush as his hands continued to massage her.

"Hmmm... I'm not sure. You might. Monsters can have souls, can't they?"

"Do you see me as nothing more than a monster?" He chuckled and moved down, his long tongue massaging her breasts.

"... You did show me that you were a monster, long ago," She said softly, squirming a bit.

"And how did you feel you felt I was a monster?" He took her breast into his mouth for the first time, sucking on her nipple. If Integra were to ever find out, she would attempt to stake him.

"... When you locked me in your coffin, I was terrified. But, looking back on it... I liked being there. I was close to you," She gave a soft moan, blushing a bit more before playing with his hair, "You'd better hope mother never finds out about this."

"Hmm, then you'll have to join me in my coffin more often." Alucard kissed and then nibbled her shoulder.

"You have such sensitive breasts." He noted. At this point, his lust for her had overcome any consequences that may lie ahead.

"I've never been touched like this before, Alucard," She said softly, tugging his tie loose, then pulled his head up to kiss him.

"That's why you're so sensitive." The kiss caught the no-life king off guard. He returned her kiss, depending it. "Mmn..." He lead Isabelle to the bed as they kissed and moved on top of his lover, embracing her. Isabelle wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Alucard loved the young girls embrace. His tongue filled Isabelle's mouth, massaging against her own. She gave a soft moan, moving one of her legs to rub the inside of her thigh against his hip, one of her hands pulling open his shirt. Alucard helped her to remove his shirt. Once she had unbuttoned it he moved his arms to the side so she could easily slip it off.

"Now we're nearly both naked together. Does that make you nervous Isabelle?"

Isabelle smiled, rubbing her leg against him again, "No, it doesn't. Make me kinda excited. Just don't bite me."

"Such a naughty girl." Alucard kissed her tenderly. "Don't you like to be bitten?" He lead her hands down to his pants. "Don't you want to unbutton them?" He chuckled.

"Without the risk of being a vampire, Alucard," She said, nipping his neck and unbuttoning his pants.

"Aren't you curious as to what it would be like if you WERE undead?" Alucard slipped out of his trousers and boxers.

"Yes, but considering Mother would kill you if you made me a vampire, I suposse I'll have to live with that question."

"Well, that's true but wouldn't it ultimately be your decision?" He teasingly sucked the tender flesh of her neck.

"True... I geuss it is... What do you think? What should I tell you?"

"I think you should tell me what you desire. To be a simple human or to be far more?" Alucard began to spread Isabelle's legs; both of their bodies were naked now.

"I think... I want to be something far more, Alucard," Isabelle said, kissing him again.

Alucard returned her kiss and cradled her neck. "But what WILL your mother say?" He asked before kissing her again with more passion.

Isabelle kissed him in return, "But, what would she say to you sleeping with me, Alucard?"

"She would be rather furious." Alucard stated the obvious.

"And how would she react if you made me a vampire? She's going to die soon, Alucard," Isabelle said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Perhaps it would be best if she did not know." Alucard wrapped his arms around Isabelle and pressed his body to hers.

"It would be better..."

"Then perhaps I shouldn't change you just yet?" Alucard moaned softly as he entered.

"Perhaps," Isabelle moaned, arching against him, her fingers clawing into his back.

"Mmmn, I do enjoy making you moan Isabelle." Alucard began to gently thrust inside of her. His hands cupped her hips as he did.

Isabelle gave another moan, arching against him, "Alucard..."

"Mmmmn, Isabelle." His thrusts were still nice and slow. He wanted this moment to last. His hands traveled up her arched body, cupping her breasts and playing with them.

"Alucard... I... I have to admit... I-I've... Always had a crush on you..." Isabelle murmured, kissing him.

Alucard was rather surprised by her words. He had always liked her but she had never returned his affection in this way. His lips pressed to hers, returning her kiss. "I've loved you from the moment I first saw you. But over time, that love has changed and become far deeper."

She smiled, and pulled his head closer, kissing him again, "I love you."


	11. Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction

**A Left Foot Trapped in a Sensual Seduction**

When I woke up, something felt off. It took a few moments for me to realize what it was.

There was the cold of draped across my waist, the cold body pressed against my back. I could feel my eyes widen.

Last night hadn't been a dream like I'd hoped.

I sat up slowly, carefully, holding the blanket to my chest. I closed my eyes tightly, then glanced over my shoulder.

Alucard was sleeping still, or looked like he was, and was nearly the mirror image of the picture on my computer.

It only took a few second for me to blush.

I crawled out of bed quickly and pulled on my clothes, glancing over my shoulder to make sure Alucard was still out.

I could still feel his cold hands on my skin, his kisses on my neck…

I shook my head, shoving the thoughts away. This was _Alucard_. Everything that had happened last night, he wouldn't let me live down.

But… He loved me. He said he did. Was it fact? Or was he just playing another trick?

I grabbed his coat and pulled it on.

Before I left though, I paused, and turned back to Alucard. He was still sleeping, even when I walked over and sat next to him on the bed. He seemed so peaceful. Almost… happy.

I exhaled softly and bent down to kiss his forehead. Suddenly, his arms were latched around my waist and he rolled over, pinning me against the bed.

"Now," he purred softly, kissing my neck, "Where do you think you're going, Miss Isabelle? And with my jacket too."

"A-Alucard…" I muttered, my lips stumbling over his name. He grinned, kissing me gently.

"Yes?"

"I-I thought you were sleeping," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I was," he said, "But I was lonely without you. I thought some human thing woke you up."

"We have to go home, Alucard."

"Why? I like it here," he said, kissing my neck, "No one will bother us here."

"Alucard, we have to go back," I said, tilting my head to the side a bit as he kissed my neck. I felt his teeth tug on my earlobe gently.

"Isabelle…"

"You can't pull off the innocent look," I giggled, "Or the pity me puppy-dog beg."

"… I was never good at that crap," Alucard exhaled softly.

"No, you weren't," I said softly, pulling his head up to mine and kissing him again. I heard him purr, it rumbling through his chest. His fingers slid down the back of my neck, passed my chest, and his fingers slipped under my shirt.

"Once more. Please," He breathed.

Alucard was begging. And, frankly, it was too hard to resist.

"Oh, all right."

**All right, my updates will be slow. School is back in. I'm going to try and update once a week, no matter how short it is.**


	12. Last note, PLEASE READ!

**Hey, it's me again! ^-^;;; It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'mma cut to the chase. I'm stopping this fiction here and splitting it into two parts. Since I didn't like the next two chapters I wrote up, I'm going to start up part two which takes place later. You'll see how much. ^-~**

**.net/s/5788217/1/Brick_By_Boring_Brick**

**Here is the link to chapter one. (I hope O.o)**


End file.
